ADHD/Transcript
Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, sits at a table,' drawing pictures with crayons. A robot, Moby, stands next to him holding a sheet of paper.'' MOBY: Beep. '''TIM: Uh, just give me a second, Moby. Moby hands Tim the sheet of paper. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, Recently I learned that I have ADHD. Can you tell me and all the other kids about it? From, Gary. TIM: Hey. No problem, Gary. TIM: ADHD stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. You may know ADHD by its simpler name, ADD, or Attention Deficit Disorder. Kids with ADD aren't necessarily hyperactive. The letters ADHD and ADD, and what they stand for, are shown. TIM: ADHD is a behavior disorder that shows up very early in life. Behavior disorders can be inherited. Kids who have ADHD usually have a close relative who also has it. When one identical twin has it, it's likely the other does, too. An image shows a pair of identical twins. TIM: Doctors aren't exactly sure what causes ADHD. They think it has something to do with levels of certain brain chemicals. So it's important to remember that it's nobody's fault. An image shows a human brain. MOBY: Beep. TIM: ADHD does not appear as the same thing in all kids. Some may have learning disabilities and others may have trouble with fine motor skills and coordination. Still, at the heart of ADHD are three core characteristics: inattention, impulsivity, and hyperactivity. The words inattention, impulsivity, and hyperactivity are shown. TIM: Kids with ADHD are just as smart as everybody else, but they have more trouble focusing. An image shows smiling faces of all sizes and colors. TIM: When kids can't concentrate, no matter how hard they try, and get bored with something after a few minutes, this is inattention. An image shows a kid holding open a book, but looking elsewhere. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, I know. Sometimes I space out during class, but kids with ADHD really have a hard time staying focused, more so than other kids. MOBY: Beep. TIM: When someone acts impulsively, it means they don't think before they do something. This might mean calling out answers to questions out of turn or throwing a ball at someone who isn't ready. Side-by-side images show a child standing and yelling in class and a ball hitting a child in the back. TIM: If you know someone with ADHD you probably see that they're really energetic, to the point of not being able to sit still, and feeling really restless a lot of the time. This is hyperactivity. An animation shows a child who seems unable to stay seated in a chair. TIM: Daydreaming, forgetfulness, being disorganized, and problems interacting with friends and family can also be symptoms of ADHD. Images illustrate what Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That's true. All of us have these problems every now and then, but kids with ADHD have to deal with them all the time. Lots of people think that kids with ADHD are troublemakers, and that's just plain not fair. Kids with ADHD try hard to behave, just like other kids. It's just a whole lot more challenging for them. Many people with ADHD are really creative thinkers. Some historians believe that Leonardo Da Vinci, Thomas Edison, and Albert Einstein had Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Images of Da Vinci, Edison, and Einstein appear as Tim names them. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, not everyone who has problems with paying attention has ADHD. There are special tests that are used to determine whether or not a kid has this disorder. But only a doctor can diagnose you with ADHD. There are also treatments that can help kids with ADHD. Combining medicine, special techniques, and emotional support from parents, teachers, and doctors, people with ADHD can learn to control their attention and minimize impulsive behavior. Images illustrate what Tim describes. TIM: Sometimes the most important support comes from good friends. Being able to channel all that extra energy into other things really helps, too. An image shows a kid kicking a soccer ball. TIM: There are kids with ADHD who outgrow the disorder when they're teenagers. But even if you carry it into adulthood, you can still learn to live with it. An image shows a father and son standing together and the son gives a thumbs up.